She's Back
by thefalleninterlude
Summary: It's been three years since Hermione ran away leaving everything. Including George. SHe loved him with all of her heart but what do you do when you find him with someone else? not an original hermione fic was peyton
1. Our Song:'

AN/Hay guys this is one of my first fictions

I'm a bummy teenager who doesn't own anything lol cept the storyline so don't touch em or ill sue ur ass lmao but neways I g2g to work serving food is my calling how fun

So read and review. And remember lol Blink182 Rok..

Chapter1 My Only Love

It had been three years since Hermione had runaway. She had turned on the radio and found the song that was playing on the day she had left. It had been their song it had been playing on their first date, their first dance, their first kiss, their first time, the first time they noticed that little spark between them, when they were dancing in the rain, it was always there. He was the reason she left, the reason she had taken the job in America as an Aurora, the reason she had met new people, experienced new things, the reason she had to go through it alone.

Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control

Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show

'I must not have meant as much to him as he said when he sang this song to me.' Peyton thought as she stared out the window. Her job was taking her back to England, back home, back to George.

Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star

CHORUS:  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

George sat at the kitchen table staring out the large arch window it would be their fifth year anniversary if she hadn't run away, if only he could've found her, followed her like he said he would. He stared down at the black velvet box and the ring inside. If only he had sent Alicia away, if only he hadn't been such an arse and broken her heart 'she'd still be here.'

Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love

CHORUS:  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

'Well here I am in New York City. I've been here for three years waiting for you to show George, to live up to your promise.' Peyton yelled out the window while she sipped her coffee. She remembered how it started. She was living with George and the night she got offered the job she walked in on George and a half naked Alicia in the apartment snogging like there was no tomorrow. She made her mind up the minute she opened the door and saw Alicia's smug smile. Hermione often wondered what if she hadn't left what if she had let George explain. But what could she do, if he loved her as much as he said, he would have found her by now. Hermione sent the last of her stuff to her new apartment and owled Ginny to tell her she was home. She also replied to Mrs. Weasley (who she had kept in contact with to know how everyone was doing) to say she would join them for their Friday meal even if George was there.

You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love

CHORUS:  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

My only love


	2. She's Back

Chapter2 She's Back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ginny, Angelina and Mrs. Weasley screamed. The boys came running.

"What, what's going on" Fred and George asked in unison on that fateful Friday afternoon, with Harry and Ron in toe.

"Hermione-Mione she's coming home, she's coming for dinner tonight." Ginny screamed jumping up and down with Angelina, tears in the girls eyes. George paled at her name. Sure he could smooth things over but what would she think of him now. He still loved her.

Hermione was wearing a tiny black dress over her jeans. Her honey brown hair fell perfectly and her eyes sparkled with delight at the thought of being home as she orbed to the Burrow gates. She walked along the path until she found the porch. She heard laughter and commotion from inside. It was wonderful, she was outside and still she felt better than she had in years, she was finally home. She knocked loudly on the door and all noise stopped.

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair eah eah eah  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change eah eah eah Since the return from her   
stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June eah eah eah**

Ginny opened the door and threw her arms around the girl in front of her. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears of joy as she hugged all of her old friends. Harry was the same as she had left him, the boy who graduated her best friend and was now engaged to Ginny. Ron hadn't changed either, the same red hair the same temper and the same infatuation with Lavender but the couple was now engaged. Angeline was happily with fred.

But Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

George watched as Hermione was hugged, he saw the tears in her eyes and felt the guilt in his heart for driving her away. He stood and faced her, he didn't know if she'd forgiven him. He hadn't even forgiven himself. As the pair stared into each others eyes the crowd of friends headed out to the dining and living area.

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation eah eah yeah ooo She checks out  
Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow eah eah eah Now that she's back in the  
atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

"Hey" George said breaking the silence.

"Hey" she replied as he wrapped his arms around her, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Why are you crying George?" Hermione asked softly, putting her hand to his face and wiping all the tears away. Forgiving him seeing the pain in his eyes.

"I'm crying because, I drove you away, because I still love you, because you should have let me explain, because we should have been together five years today-"George said.

"You never came George; you never followed me to New York." Hermione whispered against his neck.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me again after you disappeared." George said returning the embrace.

"I would still be there if I hadn't been moved here. You never would have seen me." Hermione said as she let him go and began to walk towards the others.

"Would you take me back?" George asked her retreating figure.

Hermione turned to face him

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
conversation

Dinner passed with fun and laughter. Hermione was beyond happy she had no words to describe what she felt. Seeing George and talking to him was hard for her but she truly loved him and it seemed like it was meant to be. She caught his eyes staring at her all through dinner. She longed to kiss him to touch him but was pulled back to reality as Harry and Ron threw a pea at her and continued to talk animatedly about Quidditch.

The best soy latte that you ever had and me  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Ginny and Angelina watched the exchange between George and Hermione and were keen to get them back together. The girls collected all the plates and took Hermione and the other girls to clean up in the kitchen.

"So Miona, do you still like George we never found out what happened between the two of you that made you leave." Ginny asked and Angelina nodded in agreement.

"I-I have always loved George, but the night of the job offer I walked in on George and Alicia snogging so I jumped to conclusions and left and I couldn't just stop my job and come back." Hermione finished. Ginny dropped and smashed a plate sending the boys into a panic. Some of the glass had given the girls small cuts when it bounced up off the floor. Mione had a cut on the cheek from trying to stop the collision. The boys tended to the girls and Mrs. Weasley magically cleaned the rest. George placed a band aid on Hermione's cheek, when she frowned.

"Why are you frowning so much?" George asked.

"It hurts" she cried with big puppy dog eyes.

"Awww want me to kiss it better" George smiled. She nodded and he kissed her softly on her cheek.

"That's better" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as he lowered her off the kitchen bench. Hermione fell asleep on the couch next to George. They were holding each other in their sleep. The rest of the family smiled and went off to bed to see what the next day would bring for the couple. George smiled in his sleep and tugged Hermione closer.

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And did you fall for a shooting star  
Fall for a shooting star  
And are you lonely by yourself out there


	3. Confrontation and Explanations

Chapter 3 Confrontation and Explanations

Hermione woke up to the feeling of someone staring at her. She threw her hand into George's face and pushed it away so she couldn't see him.

Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control

Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show

"Don't stare its rude" Hermione mumbled half asleep.

"What was that princess," George said holding her hand.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, get lost George, how many times have I told you not to stare at me while I sleep" She said pulling her hand away.

"Not in a long time" George smiled still staring at her.

"Stop it." Hermione said pushing George off the bed and taking the blanket.

George smiled up at her from the floor.

"Fine I'm up, now what do you want from me" Hermione

yelled blurry eyed at the smiling George.

"I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk like we used to." George laughed.

"Fine, as long as I can go home and sleep all day after breakfast." Hermione grumbled.

"Okay come on" George said holding out his hand. Hermione threw off the covers and took George's hand.

Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star

CHORUS:  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

George led Hermione into the early morning mist. She laughed and smiled at all of George's experience's she missed for three years. When George stopped at the lake his face turned to a serious frown.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Can we sort out this mess." George asked. Hermione nodded.

"Alicia came over that night distressed raving that some boy had broken her heart and that she was still in love with me. I told her I was in love with you, but she didn't take it well and started crying so I hugged and then she threw herself on me and started kissing me when you came in. I've loved you for seven years I never would have cheated on you." George said turning towards Hermione signaling her turn.

Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love

CHORUS:  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

"George that night I got offered a job, I was on my way to ask you about it and tell you I would turn it down if you wouldn't come with me, it didn't help that you had been really spaced out and I had only seen you for an hour everyday that week, I thought you lost interest and when I saw you with Alicia my heart broke I took the job and moved the next day, I waited for 2 years before I gave up on you and tried to move on but I knew it wouldn't be that easy I loved you for five years, then I got transferred back here to England and back to you." Hermione said staring George in the eyes.

"The reason I was spaced out that entire week was because I was……going to ask you to marry me, I had a hard time thinking how to ask you and whether I wanted to tie you down so soon and then Alicia happened and I was lost I knew you lived at 69 Ocean Avenue but I thought you'd never want to see me again so I gave up" George said smiling flakily.

"Well that whole thing was a big misunderstanding." George said smiling at Peyton.

"You wanted to marry me, that's funny" Hermione smiled.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing it's just I would have been Mrs. George Weasley, Hermione Weasley." She smiled.

"It still can be if you take me back." George said holding her face in his hands so she would look into his eyes.

"George, it can't be this easy," Hermione said letting her eyes wander over him.

"It can be this easy, if you let it be. I'm not asking you to marry me, but I need a second chance."

"Okay, George one more chance."

"Can I pick you up tonight at six, we can go see a movie and then hang at my place or yours or whatever." George said happily.

"Yeah that'd be nice, but I insist you come over my house for the night." Hermione smiled at the thought of having him in her bed again. Waking up to the musky smell and warmth of George. She forgot he was still there, while she was daydreaming.

He waved a hand in front of her face, "I hate to disrupt your daydream about me in your bed but mum just called breakfast is ready." George laughed; Hermione punched his arm and ran towards the house.

You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love

CHORUS:  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

Upstairs Ginny and Angelina had gathered in the study and had been watching the two interact and smile to each other.

"She'll be a happily married Weasley soon" Angelina smiled.

"It'll be great, I'm so happy she's back." Ginny said as the girls saw George pull Hermione to him and kiss her softly on the lips for a few seconds before the walked in the door.

My only love


	4. Perfect Day

Chapter 4 Perfect Day

Breakfast

The large family sat down to breakfast. George sat on Hermione's right and Ginny was to her left, Angelina was in front of her smiling like a madman as Fred whispered in her ear.

Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am

On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way

"Hey Mione, Ang and I are going shopping today wanna come?" Ginny asked between mouthfuls of pancakes. Hermione shared a smile with Harry and Angelina, the appetite of a Weasley could never be easily forgotten.

"Yeah, that'd be great I need a good shop but I need groceries and stuff as well, where are we going?" Hermione asked the girl with a mouthful of food.

Angelina laughed at her friend. "We're going to Hogsmeade it should be slow seeing as it's a Saturday."

"Oh okay well I think I'll go home and change, can I meet you at the three broomsticks in an hour." Mione said finishing her plate.

"Yeah that'll be fine we'll see you at nine." Ginny giggled.

Hermione said her goodbyes and promised to be back next week and orbed to her apartment.

On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong

It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am

On this perfect day

Hermione threw on her tight pink sweater and snug blue jeans. She threw her hair into a messy pony tail and threw on her trainers with half an hour to spare. She cleaned the house with magic and pulled out her little pink dress for the night ahead.

Hermione orbed to the Bar and smiled at the old neighborhood. AS she entered the pub she saw her two friends with Dean and Seamus her old school buddies she smiled as they got up to hug her. Hugs were her favourite thing at the moment and she was getting plenty of them.

"Hey did you guys get your letter about the Hogwarts reunion?" Ginny asked while Hermione and Angelina were trying on some clothes.

"Yeah, it sounds like so much fun, I can't wait I mean everyone is going to go. I can't believe it's been three years." ANgelina raved.

"Yeah, I got mine a few days ago in New York, I was so happy when I relised I'd be back here for it. Isn't it supposed to be a masquerade ball then at ten everyone takes off their masks. It sounds exactly like the ball we planned in fifth year Ginny" Hermione said.

"I think that's the reason Dumbeldore did it, to remind us of the old days. He he he I never thought I'd say that I sound like Mum or Remus." Ginny laughed as the girls walked out of the robes store with a dress each.

Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz

Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my

Hermione got back to her apartment she unpacked her groceries, clothes and books she had bought. It was three o'clock so Hermione decided to unpack her study till four. She placed her photos on the walls and set up her desk when the clock chimed five. Hermione suddenly realized the time and ran to the shower. Where she washed her hair and shaved her legs. She threw on her pink dress and jeans and put her hair into loose curls with some magic she learned in New York, put on some light make-up and put on her jewelery. The door bell rang at six and Peyton took one last look in the mirror and ran to open the door.

Hermione opened the door to a very good looking George. He was wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a blue shirt that brought out his eyes. He looked her up and down and said, "Hi, Cupcake you look b-e-a-u-tiful."

"Well you don't look to shabby yourself." Mione smiled as she let him into her house.

"So do I get a tour of your sanctum?" George asked nicely.

"Sure," Hermione said showing him her house, before he held out his arm and they left for the movies.

Perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way

On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

George had his arm draped around Hermione's shoulders to keep her warm, while her head rested on his shoulder. How much he had missed her touch, how much he had missed her. George drew in a long breath and sighed. She smelled like strawberries like she always had. Hermione giggled as the movie ended and lifted her head to stare into George's blue eyes.

"What, I know that giggle it means you're in the mood to muck around" George grinned.

"Well you have a lot to learn, I've grown up a lot." Hermione said standing so she towered over George.

He smiled and stood so he was now towering over her, "Grown up yes but your still the same inside. I can still read you like a book." He kissed her softly and led her out of the empty cinema. The couple headed back to Hermione's house.

"Do you wanna come in?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." George laughed at her rosy cheeks.

"How bout some hot chocolate and some biscuits?" Hermione yelled from the kitchen as George sat on her couch and looked around at the various moving photo's on the wall in front of him. Some he recognized and some he didn't.

It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day

La la la  
La la la,  
Oh, oh

I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
(La la la)  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
(La la la)

Hermione handed George his mug and sat next to him. She took a biscuit and dunked it in her chocolate and watched George look around the room. She smiled as his eyes fell onto her.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" George asked happily.

"Yeah" Hermione smiled, "Did you?"

"It was okay, I was pre-occupied with the girl next to me." George laughed.

"That tall brunette" Hermione asked acting hurt.

"No the other one, the short blonde, she had the cutest laugh and the prettiest smile," George said laughing and kissing her nose. This caused hermione to laugh. That last action ceased all of George's thoughts. He bent over Peyton and kissed her long and hard like he had wanted to since he first saw her again. She kissed him back like she had never left. They broke it off and smiled. Hermione stood and motioned for him to follow her to her room. He closed the door behind himself, he opened her bed hangings and they spent the night in each others arms. ;)

So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my

Perfect day  
It's the perfect day

It's the perfect day  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am 

Hermione for the second time woke up in the arms of George Weasley. She smiled and stared at him while he slept.

"Now I know why you get so annoyed," George mumbled. Laughter erupted from Peyton.

"Stop staring at me and go back to sleep" He growled.

"I can't sleep when you're in my bed." Hermione giggled as his hands ran the length of her body.

"Then go sleep on the couch" George said smiling in his sleep.

"No thanks," Hermione said briskly. George rolled her onto her other side and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move. He pulled her close and whispered into her neck, "Now shut-up and let me sleep"

On this perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way,

On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong

I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun,  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my

Hermione walked into the kitchen and laughed at what she saw. George had attempted to make breakfast but instead had made a complete mess. He was covered in flour. He smiled and ran around the kitchen so he could cover her in flour.

"No, don't you dare, I just had a shower." Hermione pleaded.

"Try and stop me." George purred.

"I'll let you kiss me" Mione begged,

"I need something more substantial than a kiss."

"A night with your choice of activities."

"Getting better"

"You can move in with me" Hermione yelled as he opened his arms wide.

"Sounds fair." George said. Mione laughed and threw water at him so he resembled the Pillsbury doughboy.

Perfect, day  
On this perfect day  
On this perfect day

Hermione woke up the next day with the biggest smile on her face. George was moving in with her today and then tomorrow everyone was coming over for Friday night dinner. "All this in just a week" mione whispered to herself as she sipped her morning coffee. The pancakes magically flipped out of the pan and onto her plate. There was a knock on the door and George bounded in followed by a tonne of his stuff. He sat on the stool next to her and began to eat her pancake. Hermione just continued to stare and smile.

"Okay I'm happy to see you too but could you like please stop staring?" George coughed through a mouthful of food.

Hermione giggled and walked out the front door. Mione walked out onto the streets of Hogsmeade in the early morning air. She entered the news stand and grabbed the top three teen magazines, a snickers bar and a red lollipop which she popped into her mouth. She then grabbed some jelly donuts from the bakery and headed home. mione opened the door and found George's stuff spread around the house. She placed her stuff on the kitchen counter and went to find George.

"George, George where are you?" Hermione yelled through the house. After searching the entire house Peyton found a note on the kitchen table with a canary cream.

_Peyton_

_Fred needed me for something at the shop. Some sort of big break through. I only have my clothes left to unpack. So I'll meet you at the shop at about twelve and we'll shop for some stuff. No clothe shopping, you can do that with Angelina and Ginny on Saturday. Anyways I gotta go._

_Love George. xoxo._


End file.
